Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the quantity of $5$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $3$ and $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $3x$ $3x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (3x + 6) = \color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{5(3x+6)}$ $5(3x+6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(3x+6)+5$.